


Emperor's New Clothes

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Flirting, Loki is into it, M/M, Moriarty is Hot, Power Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Loki is highly attracted to power. And Moriarty is a man who has that.





	Emperor's New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be allowed to listen to P!ATD. But, here's this! (Also, my buddy, if you're reading this, I blame it on you)

Loki was attracted to power. It was no secret. In a partner, or even just a one-night-stand, he wanted an equal. Very unlike how he wanted his subjects. But if he wanted someone on the throne with him, they had to be just as good as him.  
Which was why Loki had been alone for so long. He wouldn’t lower his standards just so someone could keep his bed warm. And he was content with that. He would either find someone good enough to share the throne with, or rule alone. He wouldn’t settle for mediocrity.  
Loki was in Midgard, on the path of becoming the ruler of these pitiful humans. He had the Tesseract, and one of S.H.I.E.L.D’s finest as his puppet. It was all turning up Loki, and it pleased him more than he could say.  
It was methodical, his approach. Collect the higher-ups of any given area into one room, intimidate them into bowing to him, and have them all become his puppets. He’d already covered Paris, as well as Beijing, and even Barcelona, and was now in London. And, thus far, it was going off without a hitch.   
Dozens of people were milling about in the room at the top of a sky-scraper, in shimmering dresses or smart tuxedos. But there was one man who intrigued Loki, because he stood out of the crowd.  
He wore a red suit with a black bow-tie, hair slicked back close to his head. His eyes were dark and big, but there was no gleam in them. They were deep. He was holding a champagne flute and sipping, occasionally. Loki _had_ to figure this man out. He was too interesting to let slip away.  
Loki mixed into the throng of party-goers and approached the red-suited man. He looked up when Loki approached and smiled, slowly, intimidatingly. The sounds of the party drained out of Loki’s consciousness, his focus entirely on the man.  
“You must be our host on this magnificent evening.” The man said, with a thick accent from another part of Midgard. Ireland, if Loki remembered correctly. “I wonder what I did to deserve an invite to an Asgardian’s party.” Loki tried not to show his sudden wariness.  
“So you’ve figured it out?” Loki questioned.  
“Of course I have. And I’ve figured out your little game, too. Taking over a single city per country. It was a good plan. But it won’t work, here.” The man said, taking a sip of his champagne.  
“And why not, pray tell?” Loki asked, feeling a mix of anger and even deeper intrigue.   
“Oh, because London is mine, sweetheart. And trying to take my toys won’t end well for you.” The man answered, easily.  
“You don’t scare me, petty mortal.” Loki was beginning to lose his temper, and he struggled to control it.  
“That’s your mistake. You see, the minute I heard of you and your brother, I dug myself into a pit of research. I can very easily kill you. I could kill Odin, if I really wanted to.” The man took a sip of champagne and hummed, content.   
“I see.” Loki said, mind running a mile a minute to figure a way out of this. “And how do you plan to kill me in front of all these people?”  
“Well, I’ve never been very concerned about making a scene. I have a flair for the dramatics, you know. Besides, I won’t be getting my hands dirty. Snipers armed with Asgardian-killing rounds. The number of them was so staggering, I actually forgot where all of them were.” The man raised his near-empty glass. “This is excellent champagne, by the by. You have good taste.”  
Loki was certain a vein was throbbing in his head. The man let out a small laugh.  
“Calm down, sweetie, I’m not going to kill you. I think we can be mutually beneficial to each other. Much as I hate to admit it, my empire doesn’t extend all over the world. Yours can, and does. However, I have a complete monopoly over the UK. So, here’s my offer. I leave you be, you leave me be. If I need it, you lend out some of your army, and yes, I know there’s an army,” The man answered Loki’s question before he even asked it. “And in return, I will use my connections in S.H.I.E.L.D to keep you informed. I hear Fury’s gathering a new force, and that it’s something to be reckoned with. I’m sure you’d like to have some warning before they storm the palace, yes?”  
“Do you think yourself my better?” Loki had to ask. The proposition made sense, but this was something Loki couldn’t get over.  
“I think myself the better of sheep. You, good man, are no sheep. I believe us to be equals.” The man said. “Do we have a deal?”  
“Do I get your name?” Loki asked. He was a bit disturbed. The anger was fizzling, giving way to something Loki hadn’t felt in a long time. Attraction. This man was clearly brilliant, and held untold power for a human.   
The man smiled, predatorily. Loki traced the movement with his eyes, and the man noticed.  
“James Moriarty. Hi.” 

 

A month had passed since Loki had met James Moriarty. A month of falling into bed, and attraction becoming infatuation becoming…something a bit more. And it was after this full month that Loki had gotten captured.   
He’d been very good about it up until this point, but even the brightest of minds slipped sometimes.  
The glass dome he’d taken up residence in felt more like a coffin than a cage. Loki wandered around the sides, making a show of being casual, but internally screaming at the top of his lungs.  
An agent came into the room, a man who’d fade into the crowd if there was one, and stopped in front of Loki’s prison.  
“Come to gloat?” Loki asked, keeping the bitterness from his voice.  
“Not quite. I was sent by Mr. Moriarty. I’ve turned the cameras off, but not for long.” The agent said. He touched something on the keypad that locked Loki’s cage. Seconds later, the door open, and Loki stepped out. “Mr. Moriarty asked me to give you this.” The operative handed over a piece of paper that made Loki grin.  
 _See you in London, love!  
Kisses,   
JM_  
Infatuation wasn’t quite a strong enough word. But Loki was still attracted to power.  
James would make an excellent queen.


End file.
